


A Prince is born

by Zirigosa



Category: WoW - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: Birth, Emotional, F/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: This is a little story I wrote for my sweetest friend Capri (capriciousr on Tumblr <3 Check out her page, her art is gorgeous!)It's about her human Mage Capri and Anduin Wrynn, sharing a sweet, little moment of bliss as their son is born.





	A Prince is born

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CapriciousR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousR/gifts).



> This is a little story I wrote for my sweetest friend Capri (capriciousr on Tumblr <3 Check out her page, her art is gorgeous!)  
> It's about her human Mage Capri and Anduin Wrynn, sharing a sweet, little moment of bliss as their son is born.

With his arms crossed behind his back Anduin anxiously walked up and down the hall. It has been a while since he heard anything.  
His eyes fixated at the closed door, the King nervously shoved back his hair.  
The priestess helping his wife made her point very clear that he has to wait outside until further notice. Anduin could hardly do so anymore. Capri was, in this very moment, giving birth to their child, and Anduin remembered it as if it were yesterday, as Capri brought him the beautiful news of her pregnancy.  
This one moment that changed his life forever.

Suddenly pulled out of his thoughts he looked up as a young novice hurried past him with a bowl of water in one, and fresh towels in her other hand.  
She hastily knocked at the door and waited for someone to answer, giving Anduin a short, almost compassionate, look before she was let in.  
Did something happen?

His heart sank and for a moment he was tempted to knock on the massive oak and begging for entry, but he paused, pulling his hand back.  
„By the light.“ He whispered nervous.  
Here and there he heard noises from the inside. He heard voices, first the one from the priestess, then the novice’s. He had been waiting here for more than an hour, and was always put off if he tried to get some informations.  
Again he heard the Priestess voice, the same Priestess who had already examined Capri months ago, as the young Queen felt unwell and asked for her advice.  
The news of the royal offspring spread like wildfire. Soon there would be a Crown Prince, or a Princess. Again, Anduin clasped his hands, nervously bit his lower lip and felt his pulse racing.

Then the time came at last as he could clearly hear the crying of a newborn child.  
His eyes widened, and as Anduin hurried at the door, the novice already opened it for him with a tired, but content smile. „Everything went fine. Both are doing well.“ She said and indicated with a gesture that the King might enter.

Anduin did just that and hesitantly took a step into the room.  
„Capri …“ He whispered overwhelmed by all the emotions. She looked exhausted yet as beautiful as always, as she lay there with the newborn child in her arms.  
She tiredly smiled at him. Her look so full of warmth and kindness.  
As Anduin carefully approached, his heart beat fast at the sigh. „It's a boy.“  
„A... a boy.“ His voice trembled. Anduin had to sit down next to his wife on the bed. His eyes filled with tears of joy that he tried to blink away. „A beautiful, little boy.“ He repeated in a brittle voice.  
Capri smiled, nodding gently, handing Anduin his son.

The King took him in his arms, the cloth into which the kid was wrapped hid his face slightly, and Anduin slowly pushed it aside to admire him.  
He lovingly caressed his rosy cheek, took a deep breath and looked at Capri again. „My Queen…“ Overwhelmed with all the emotions, he leaned forward, kissing his wife on the forehead.  
„He is beautiful, isn’t he?“ She asked softly.  
„He is indeed.“ Anduin replied, giving the newborn all his attention. „How are we going to name him?“  
„I thought of ... Varian.“ Capri replied, placing gently a hand on her husband's arm.  
„Varian Lucan Wrynn.“

Anduin seemed speechless once more. „Varian Lucan Wrynn.“  
He repeated, wiping away a small tear of joy rolling down his cheek. „I love you both. So much.  
„We love you too.“ Capri gently stroked his arm, watching Anduin's face. It showed so much warmth and unconditional love. Capri would not have wished for a better husband and father by her side.


End file.
